


Unexpected

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Vegeta mulls over a recent event. GokuxVegeta.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Unexpected
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: POV(point of view) fanfiction from Vegeta’s perspective, mentions of shonen ai, oneshot, pointless.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is not property of anyone except Akira Toriyama and all the companies that have licensed it.
> 
> Rating: G, PG at most

It’s strange. There are some days in the year in which you can sense that something important is going to happen; like an extremely drastic change is about to occur and alter your life forever. Other days, you can detect the monotony and the melancholic feelings arise in your body, yearning for a difference.  
  
After moving onto this planet, many of my days were felt experiencing the latter; and each day the boredom would sting like a knife. But as time moved on, I adjusted to the feelings in a calm manner and fell into a ‘respectable’ and comfortable daily routine with the objects around me.  
  
It lulled me into a false sense of security, a feeling that everything was going right for me for once. A feeling that, despite the genetic differences, I belonged in this place; amongst these people and that I was a part of this strange thing called a ‘community’ on planet Earth.  
  
Of course, to fit in with these people, I partially conformed into the social custom and belief that a man should be ‘married’ and have children. I only followed this rule because I had been given a new life; a second chance to do all of the things that were denied me earlier on.  
  
And just as I had started to feel comfortable in this setting, all hell broke loose in the events of the tournament. These events, however, only ended up causing me more confusion over what I was doing than ever before, and yet; a strange feeling of clarity over other subjects emerged from the rubble.  
  
It appears that I have digressed from the point I was trying to make, so I shall go to my first statements again; my days were filled with endless routine and ennui for a very long time until that tournament I just referred to.  
  
Of course, that feeling of uncertainty over what I was doing was nothing compared to what happened yesterday.  
  
I woke up that morning with a strange tremor in my body that I had not felt in years, and a feeling that I cannot possibly describe except to say anticipation. Alas, that word is much too weak for the emotion that I was experiencing; it cannot compare. It was so strong, it felt as if it were consuming me, and I knew that moment that something completely impossible was to occur.  
  
…Yet I never would have expected…Kakarott…to kiss me.


End file.
